Play
by Catsitta
Summary: Sephiroth plays his favorite game with a certain blond prisoner. Occurs between Chapter 6 and 7 of 'Ghost of Wutai'.


**A/N:**

**Please review****: I thrive off feedback. An "I like" or "I dislike" is better than nothing, but constructive criticism and suggestions are always loved and appreciated. **

Um, this one shot occurs between Chapters 6 and 7 of my story,'Ghost of Wutai'. It can be read alone, but some references will make little sense and the scene shown will be completely out of context. Why did I write this? I'll tell you when I figure that out myself… Enjoy!

**Word Count: **1000

**Warnings: **Blood, torture and implied rape (Don't like? Don't read.)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. To quote another writer, _"These are not my characters; I'm just abusing them."_

**Play**

**By Catsitta**

A flash of silver. A smear of crimson. Laughter, dark and chilling—a haunting melody that filled the room. Again, the knife in his hands is poised above the pale body that lay prone on the table. Like am artist on canvas, he paints his victim with blood. Yet, said prisoner does not scream, or beg to be released. He stares up at his captor, blue eyes challenging the man to do his worst.

Such a resilient boy, Sephiroth muses as he caresses Cloud's cheek with the flat of the blade. It gives the proud, silver-haired General much satisfaction finally to have a toy that does not break when he decides to play. Of course, this game in particular was only the first of many and particular favorite of his.

He stepped backwards for a moment to admire his handiwork.

The infamous Ghost of Wutai lay on his back, wrists and ankles bound with mako-reinforced steel. His lithe, muscular body was littered with half-healed cuts, most of which still oozed, staining pale skin. Cloud's eyes gleamed with hate, anger and disgust, his emotion tainting the blue irises with green. Soon, those beautiful eyes would shine brightly, that is, if Sephiroth played his cards right. Perhaps the blood loss was actually weakening the blond, because his once passionate struggles were gone, replaced with meager movement.

"Do you surrender?" Sephiroth inquired as he approached his quarry yet again, the knife dangling loosely between his fingers.

Cloud replied with a crazed grin and nothing more. It would take more than a little torture to break him. Pain meant nothing to the Ghost. Broken bones, severed muscles, shredded skin—it all healed given time. He had gone through torments fifty times worse during his creation, his apparent rebirth as the perfect SOLDIER. Mako poisoning, if one survives it, nothing ever compares to the intensity of the burning agony that rips through the body like acid. He had endured it not only once, but thrice. Now, he was numb to any assault Sephiroth dealt his abused body.

Infuriated by his victims lack of response, the silver General dug the tip of the blade into the Ghost's collarbone until he heard it begin to crack. His prey continued to grin, those haunted blue eyes feverish with blood loss and madness. "Kill me," Cloud crooned, daring the silver-haired warrior to lose the last of his restraint and deal the finishing blow. "Go ahead. I would do the same had our positions been reversed." A drop of crimson slid down from a gash on his forehead, across a bruised cheek, to puddle on broken lips. To anyone else, the sight would likely be appalling, but to Sephiroth…

Snarling, the silver warrior chucked his weapon to the opposite side of the room and gripped the blond's throat with one hand, squeezing ominously. Cloud merely laughed, his bloodied mouth staining once pearlescent teeth. Those mako-tainted eyes were beginning to shimmer, but not with anger or hate as he had hoped. No, the Ghost appeared amused, if anything. All the toxic emotions that Sephiroth wanted to rise in the blond had disappeared. Cloud was refusing to give the General the satisfaction knowing that he strained his control.

It had been a long time since anyone could play Sephiroth's games and remain steadfast. Such was enough to spark a different desire than the one he was sating through torture.

Sephiroth backhanded the Ghost, whom snorted with mockery. The blond did gasp in surprise when a heavy palm collided with his hip, leaving a bruise. When the General loosened his grip on his throat, Cloud opened his mouth to make a retort of some kind, but a fist colliding with his temple silenced him. Unconscious, there was nothing he could do to deter Sephiroth's appraising gaze.

"So many secrets you keep, boy." The silver-haired warrior murmured, his violent assault turning into a parody of kindness as he stroked Cloud's swollen face. His thumb came to rest on bloodied lips. "Who you are. Who created you. Why you fight for a hopeless cause… for people who likely will never remember your name."

He leaned over his captive, his long hair falling over his shoulders like a curtain, concealing both their faces from the world.

"Such strength you display is admirable, Ghost. You have no chance of escape yet you resist every time when questioned. All they seek are answers…they want pieces to the puzzle. How did little, fragile Cloud Strife ever become the fearsome, infamous Ghost of Wutai, a leader of rebellion? And what is his greatest fear…his weakness? Zackary knows, doesn't he? Yes. He claimed you two were friends before your little accident… What did he say happened to you? Ah, yes, that's right. Little Cloud was raped, wasn't he? Are you still the same, frightened little boy you were three years ago, Ghost? Do you still watch the shadows, afraid that someone with leap from the darkness and brutalize your body?"

Sephrioth smirked. This had not been the first time he had considered dropping to the ranks of the lowest of the low and taking Cloud by force. It would likely break the blond beyond compare, to have his most hated enemy, the poster boy of SOLDIER, use his body for his pleasure. Seeing the boy pone beneath him, ankles and wrists bound, his form littered with HIS marks, did nothing to curb those traitorous thoughts. In fact, such aroused him in ways he had not thought possible.

Control was truly addicting. It was his drug of choice. But despite his more carnal desires, Sephiroth knew better than to act now. He had to wait for his satisfaction. Sliding away from Cloud's unconscious body, the General began to plot. He would have the beautiful blond in his bed soon, and the Ghost would beg for him to have mercy and would offer him anything and everything to prevent Sephiroth from soiling his body.

Yes, soon. They would play again before long.

000X000

**A/N: Umm, happy holidays? Anywho, I'm most of the way through the next installment of 'Ghost of Wutai', so expect an update…soon-ish. I've been low on inspiration lately. I hoped you enjoyed this… moment between Cloud and Sephy… Hm, I really should consider writing some happy fluff to make up for all this angst I've been dishing out as of late. Hehe. Would anyone like a gooey romance fic? Ah well, I'd end up making it angsty somehow… But, that's beside the point, Review my pretties, you know you want to!**


End file.
